


In which Ratch has his hands full (again)

by Itzbbop



Series: Ratchet's Rescue Center (Cybertron's Wildlife Rescue) [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Merformers, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poachers, Ratchet owns a rescue center, mention of seekers, ratchet adopts them, sideswipe and sunstreaker are mers, they are also feral, very bad injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzbbop/pseuds/Itzbbop
Summary: What happens when Ratchet gets a call about two stranded and very injured youngling mers?
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Ratchet's Rescue Center (Cybertron's Wildlife Rescue) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828186
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	In which Ratch has his hands full (again)

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same AU as the Seekers, but I felt like adding Merformers to the mix!

When he received a call from a local this morning, he sure didn't expect this to be the reason for them calling. 

“Hello? Is this CWR?”

A somewhat nervous mech was on the other end of the comm, voice filled with uncertainty.

“Yes, this is Ratchet speaking, what seems to be the problem?”

In the background, the former medic could hear what seemed to be loud growling and hissing, along with a whimper from the mech on call.

“I- uh- there are two very injured Mer here, but I can't get anywhere near them-” another growl sounded off in the background. “They're injured pretty badly- looks like one of their dorsal fins is just- gone, and the other isn't much better.”

Ratchet took a deep breath. It had been awhile since a Mer- much less two- had washed up injured like this on shore, meaning Cybertron’s Wildlife Rescue had a moment of peace- until now.

“Alright- okay, i'll send someone out shortly. Try not to approach them, but don't let them get back into the water. Can you send me a databurst of your coordinates?”

More hissing from his side of the comm. “Yeah- sure thing.”

As it turns out, they were stranded on a small beach near the rescue center. Ratchet made the decision to stay back at base and send some of his most trusted employees, staying back to prepare the med bay for the two new arrivals. He had a deep feeling this was going to be a special case, and so he took extra precaution in preparing the beds. He idly monitored the comm going between his employees, surprised when he heard the terms “twins” and “rare”. He paused for a minute, listening in on the analysis. 

“Two male, both carrier-framed, one colored yellow and black, the other red and black. Markings are rare. They seem to be twins, both with extensive damage to their tail and rest of their body. Yellow seems to be a lot more aggressive than his brother.”

Ratched sighed softly, because things were about to get interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Please leave suggestions and kudos!!!


End file.
